Sweet Valar, What Have We Done?
by Krissy001
Summary: One-shot: When a delegation from Mirkwood arrives to discuss a treaty with Elrond, the twins are "asked" to take care of their sister. But what will Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas have to do to keep a young Arwen entertained? (No Slash) Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.


**Sweet Valar, What Have We Done?**

Elrond and Celebrian stood in the court yard, watching the group of elves and horses steadily approach them. At their side stood two identical elves and at their feet a small elleth played with a doll. Suddenly, and with a rather stern expression, Celebrian turned to face her sons. Up until that point, they had been watching the gradually approaching Mirkwood elves with anticipation on their faces. Now, as they turned to face their mother, their expressions where ones of apprehension as they regarded Celebrian's severe demeanor.

"Nana?" they asked simultaneously.

"I have a job for you."

The twins glanced at each other before returning their attention to the grim Celebrian.

"I want you to take care of Arwen while I and your father are at the meeting."

Identical looks of horror appeared on the twins' faces.

"You will watch her every second that I am gone, you will not play a prank on her, you will not use her to play a prank on someone else, and if I find out that you've been a bad example to her, you will _seriously _regret it."

Both twins opened their mouths to protest, only to be cut off.

"This is not open for discussion," Celebrian turned away from them only to turn back and say in a rather icy tone, "Oh, and boys? If one _hair_ on her head is harmed when I get back, you will be in Mandos's halls before the sun sets. Understood?"

The twins nodded furiously, cowering before their mother's warning glare.

"Good."

The twins slowly turned back to face the Mirkwood delegation, now with looks of dread upon their faces. In their eyes, Arwen was a difficult child to take care of. While they wanted to go adventuring with Legolas, she wanted to play dress up. While they wanted to practice sword fighting and archery, she wanted to play with dolls and their hair.

The twins did not appreciate having their hair pinned up with pink bows and ribbons, but it seemed that would be their fate for the rest of the afternoon.

The Mirkwood elves finally reached them and a proud looking elf with golden hair gracefully dismounted.

"Mai Govannen, King Thranduil," Elrond greeted the elf.

"Suilad, Lord Elrond," Thranduil answered, grabbing Elrond's forearm in a warrior's greeting.

Nearby, a slightly smaller version of King Thranduil had dismounted. The elf stepped towards Elladan and also grabbed his forearm in a warriors greeting, "Good to see you again… Elrohir?"

"Elladan," Elladan answered in a bored tone, as though he did this far too often.

"Ah, right, Elladan. No matter how many eons I live, I'll never be able to tell the difference between you two." He shook his head resignedly.

Elrohir let out a long suffering sigh, "How many times have we told you, Legolas? I prefer to wear blue, while Elladan prefers grey."

"And I have perfectly straight braids, while Elrohir's are crooked."

"My braids are not crooked!"

"You know, if you would just _admit_ that you can't do your hair, someone else might do it for you."

"Admit? Admit! There is nothing to admit!"

Legolas watched the exchange between the twins with the exasperated look of one who had been forced to suffer through such petty arguments far too often, "Are you going to continue to quarrel? Or can we get around to actually doing something?"

The twins suddenly sobered and Elladan let out a mournful sigh, "Alas, we have been previously detained and will not be able to join you in obtaining the _entirely _ethical objective of making a certain someone's existence _far_ more exciting in a manner that our elders would not entirely approve of."

Legolas raised an eyebrow, "Previously detained? What would detain such rambunctious elves as your selves from contributing in the ploy to make a specific person's life just slightly more fascinating?"

"A rather recent discovery that we are not meant to take part in such irresponsible behavior as we have the unfathomably more important task of caring for our young sister," answered Elrohir.

"Ah, babysitting, a most honorable undertaking. Would you perhaps be open to the suggestion of someone, meaning myself, assisting with said undertaking?"

"We would perhaps consider it, should we all come to the agreement that we will cease this absurdly eloquent way of speech. It makes me feel as though I have had the sudden desire to not only consider Erestor's teachings, but to also commit the appalling act of applying them."

"Agreed," answered Legolas.

"Then you can help us take care of Arwen. And no one is ever going to tell Erestor about this discussion either; we wouldn't want him to get the impression that we actually pay attention to anything he says."

"Ai," agreed Elrohir, "He would probably die from excitement, resurrect himself, and then give us a load of essays to complete."

"Then I'll be sure to tell him. I can't imagine Erestor showing any other emotion besides boredom," said Legolas.

"Nah," disagreed Elladan, "He wouldn't show that he was excited, he'd just topple over, get back up, and act like nothing happened while he assigns us the essays."

"Now that I can imagine."

A small hand was suddenly tugging on Elladan's sleeve, and they all looked down to see a small dark-haired elfling.

"Nana says you have to take care of me now."

"All right, Arwen," said Legolas kneeling down next to the young girl, "What would you like to do?"

An angelic smile appeared on Arwen's face, "I want to have a tea party! With real tea and cookies! And we can talk about dresses and dolls and cute boys!"

Legolas stared at her in blank surprise, "But why would you want to do that?! That's so…," Legolas trailed off just before saying 'girly'. Of course Arwen would want to do something girly; she was a girl after all. What had he agreed to do? Nay, not just agreed to do, _volunteered _to do. He looked up at the twins, desperation in his eyes; surely they wouldn't hold him to his word?

The matching evil looks on the twins' faces told him that twins wouldn't just hold him to his word however, they would enjoy it too.

"You agreed to help us," the twins said in unison.

Legolas stared at them in horror until the elleth at his side began to tug impatiently at his sleeve, completely oblivious to his distress.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked, "Someone has to go get the food from the cooks, and someone has to get the table and chairs, and someone has to get the china…"

* * *

So it was, that half an hour later, Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas found themselves crammed into too small chairs at a too small table, tiny handles of teacups held in-between their forefingers and thumbs. To any outsider, it would have seemed to be an adorable scene of three boys doting on a young girl… until you looked at their faces; those told an entirely different story.

Legolas had on a distinctly uncomfortable expression as he tried to figure out a way to stretch out his legs without disrupting the table, while Elladan seemed to have his full concentration focused on not breaking the delicate teacup in his hand. Elrohir was fairing the best, he had entirely given up trying to drink from the tiny teacup in front of him, had resigned himself to having his knees tucked up by his chin, and was listening to Arwen's monologue with a vaguely interested expression on his face.

"… and Merileth got a new doll from the boy she likes. It has this pink lace skirt and all its hair is done up in ribbons. Maybe Doronor will give me a doll" – Arwen suddenly had the full attention of her two brothers – "or maybe Thoron, I like him too." -The full, _undivided_ attention of her two brothers – "Who do you like?"

Legolas stopped trying to discreetly sneak his legs under the table and glanced and Elladan and Elrohir, "Err…"

Elladan faired no better, "Ummm…"

It was Elrohir who came up with a reasonable answer, "Well… I like you."

Arwen rolled her eyes, "Yes, but you don't _like_ me, like me. I want to know who you _love_."

Now Elrohir was just as lost as the other two. An awkward silence fell as Arwen stared intently at the three of them; waiting for an answer. When no answer was forthcoming, tears filled her eyes.

Looks of horror spread across the ellon's faces and Elladan's teacup shattered as he griped it too hard.

"Arwen, what's wrong? Don't cry," Elrohir pleaded.

"I want Nana!" Arwen wailed, "She would have told me who she likes!"

The young girl dissolved into dramatic sobs and the three boys looked at each other in panic; how to make Arwen stop crying?

"I'm sorry Arwen, Nana can't come right now," Elladan tried meekly, "She's at an important meeting."

"I want Nana!" Arwen screeched shrilly enough to make Legolas clap his hands over his ears.

Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas were back to looking at each other desperately. Suddenly, Elrohir's eyes paused on Legolas, or, more specifically, Legolas's hair.

"I don't know if our real Nana can be here," he said slowly, "but would you settle for a fake one?"

Arwen's sobs subsided and she looked up at Elrohir and then followed his gaze to Legolas. Immediately, all traces of tears disappeared from her face, "Oh Legolas, would you?'

Legolas looked at her, confused, "Would I what?"

Arwen reached out and grabbed a lock of his golden hair, "You have such pretty hair, so much like Nana's. You'll be perfect!"

Finally clueing in, Legolas leapt to his feet in horror, "No!" he cried.

Arwen looked up at him, lower lip trembling and eyes widening in to the most adorable puppy dog eyes, "Please," she pleaded, "Please, Legolas? Just this once?"

Looking at the young elleth's face, Legolas felt his will crumbling; how could he refuse to give this little girl what she wanted? How could he be so cruel?

"Fine," Legolas sighed, "Just this once."

* * *

So, it was an hour and a half later that Legolas found himself reentering the tea party room after having succumbed to the ministrations of the young Arwen. His hair had been carefully braided and curled before being pulled up in to an elegant hairdo, Legolas didn't know whose dress he had been forced into, but it was made of deep blue silk with silver embroidery covering the bodice before it puffed out into an overly large skirt. To top it all off, he had rouge on his cheeks and lipstick on his mouth that made his lips appear to be a vibrant red.

The second Elladan and Elrohir caught sight of him, they dissolved into hysterical laughter and fell off their chairs; collapsing onto the floor. It was a sickening sight to watch your friends roll on the floor, laughing, while you silently suffered a too small dress and hairpins digging into your scalp, so it wasn't surprising that Legolas finally snapped.

"Gi fuion! Ego, mibo orch!"

The twins only laughed harder and, with tears streaming down his face, Elladan gasped out, "I hate to inform you of this, dear brother, but our 'mother' looks like a monster."

Legolas had to admit that they were right, but a look at Arwen crestfallen face made him change his mind about agreeing with the twins. He raised an eyebrow and, in his best impersonation of a girl's voice, said, "You dare mock me in such a way? I'm your mother!"

Unexpectedly, the twins fell silent. Then Legolas realized that the twins were staring at something behind him in horror. He turned around, his swirling skirts nearly sending him off balance to see… Lord Elrond.

Lord Elrond's POV

I walked down the hall way to Arwen's play room to inform my sons and Prince Legolas that it was dinner. As I turned a corner a strange, high pitched voice reached my ears: "You dare mock me in such a way? I'm your mother!"

Confused, as I knew Celebrian was not yet here to take Arwen off the twin's hands, I entered the room to see my sons staring at me in horror and the back of a tall lady dressed in an extravagant, but ill-fitting dress.

The lady spun around to face me and her face also contorted into one of horror. She had golden hair elaborately pinned up with silver ornaments and she was wearing far too much rouge. The dress she was wearing fit too tightly across broad shoulders, but too loosely around her chest, and the hem of it was a good two inches of the ground. I had never seen her before and had no idea how she had gotten into our family's private rooms.

Remembering my manners I turned to my sons, "Elladan, Elrohir, who might this young lady be?"

The young lady in question suddenly blushed furiously and the twins were giving me a strange look.

"Erm… Ada, this is Le-," Elladan started to answer, but the lady shook her head ever so slightly, "This is Lady… Merileth!" he hurriedly amended.

I turned towards Merileth, "Suilad, my lady, how did you come to be here?"

The lady did not answer, but instead blushed bright red again.

Elrohir answered for her, "Err, we invited her here because…"

"-because we needed help with Arwen," Elladan finished.

"You needed help with Arwen?" I asked, perplexed. Normally Arwen behaved well enough.

"Um, yes, Arwen was crying and we asked Lady Merileth for help."

I glanced down at Arwen, "You were crying, tithen min?"

Arwen looked slightly confused, but nodded.

I knelt down next to her, concerned, "Why were you crying?"

Arwen started to answer but Elladan cut her off, "Oh, it was just a trivial matter, really. It's all better now."

Arwen looked at Elladan curiously, but nodded in agreement.

I was bewildered by my children's strange behavior, but decided to get the answers out of them later, "I see, well, if it truly is amended now than there is no point discussing it further. Dinner is to be served soon and Prince-," I looked around confused, "Where is Prince Legolas?"

Elladan and Elrohir glanced at each other and then at Lady Merileth, who blushed once more, and a strangely awkward silence fell.

I raised an eyebrow at my sons, "Is something wrong?"

"Erm, no," answered Elrohir hurriedly, "Legolas just decided to have dinner somewhere else."

"I see," I said, now completely confused; I had been under the impression that Legolas would be eating with us. Trying to regain my composure, I searched for something to say, "Well, Lady Merileth, it would seem that I have an empty place at my table. Would you care to join us for dinner?"

Suddenly, a rather mischievous look appeared on Elrohir's face, something I had learned to be wary of.

"Oh, she'd be delighted to come for dinner," answered Elrohir sweetly

Lady Merileth turned to face him and I could not see her expression, but I could see my son's wide eyed look of innocence in reaction to it.

Lady Merelith slowly turned back towards me, looking quite mortified, but nodded her agreement. I extended my arm in an offer to escort her, and she went red right up to the points of her ears, but accepted it.

"Elladan and Elrohir, you are to wait here until Celebrian comes for Arwen and then you may come to dinner."

I escorted Lady Merileth out of the room and towards the dinning hall, once again I was struck by how tall she was; she was nearly my height, and her hands seemed too large for a lady. Combined with the broad shoulders and lack of a chest, she could have passed for a man!

I looked for a way to break the silence, "It would seem that I must thank you for helping my sons with my daughter."

"Oh, it was nothing," she answered in a rather shrill voice before blushing and turning away.

It seemed that Lady Merileth spent most of her time blushing, combined with the rouge on her cheeks and the red lipstick, the effect was rather… well, there really was no other word for it: unpleasant.

Looking for another way to break the rather awkward silence that was falling I fell back on my rather extensive knowledge of the halls that I had helped build, "Ah, do you know the history of this painting of Luthien? It's a rather fascinating tale-,"

I was cut off by Lady Merileth nodding furiously and saying in that odd, shrill voice of hers, "Yes, I know it, quite well actually."

I frowned slightly at this, far as I knew the painting of Luthien wasn't very well known, and the tale that went along with it was almost only known by those who dwelled in Imladris and the few who visited often. As I had never even seen this Lady before, the fact that she knew such a rare tale was rather unsettling.

Little did Elrond know that 'Lady Merileth' had heard the tale of the painting of Luthien over five times and had no wish to suffer through such a dull story ever again.

The pair of them continued in silence until they reached the doors of the Hall of Fire. Here Elrond was fairly relieved to be able to hand the rather odd Lady Merileth off to Glorfindel to escort to the table. Glorfindel accepted the offer enthusiastically with a roguish wink at the Lady Merileth, much to her horror.

"So you are the Lady Merileth," said Glorfindel with a mischievous glint in his eye as he slowly guided Legolas towards the table, "I believe I've heard of you," Legolas barely managed to hold back a snort, "You wouldn't happen to hail from Lorien, would you?" This time Legolas did snort, but managed to make it sound somewhat like a cough.

"Mirkwood, actually," Legolas answered in the highest pitched voice he could manage.

"Ah, it would seem I was mistaken. Such beautiful golden hair however, the only elves I know to have golden tresses in Mirkwood are King Thranduil and his son," Legolas stiffened slightly, "but you couldn't _possibly_ be related to them."

They had finally reached the table and Glorfindel led Legolas to an empty seat.

"Well, it seems that here I must leave you," Glorfindel let out an exaggerated sigh, "but perhaps I will be able to catch you for a dance later." He left with another roguish wink and Legolas was left feeling faintly sick and wondering how to erase this incident from his memory forever. Maybe if he had some water from the enchanted river…

His musings were cut short as Elladan and Elrohir entered the hall. They caught sight of him and seemed rather confused as to whether they should be sympathetic towards his plight, or if they should laugh. They settled for giving him pitying looks and then covering their mouths to muffle their laughter. Legolas settled for glaring.

Eventually, everyone came to their places at the table and Legolas found himself between Lord Erestor and another Rivendell Lady. When the lady caught site of him, she looked quite taken aback at his appearance before a look of anger came across her face and she made quite the point of turning away and talking to the lord on her other side, much to Legolas's bewilderment. Lord Erestor, on the other hand, just surveyed him with his bored gaze before turning back forwards. Then dinner was served, it was a rather difficult affair as Legolas found that the sleeves of his dress kept falling into his food, which just so happened to be some sort of tomato soup. Needless to say, by the end of the first serving, it looked as though he had taken part in a rather violent murder.

A little ways away, Lord Elrond was fairing no better; he was so deep in thought that he had paused with his spoon halfway to his mouth while tomato soup dripped into his lap. Despite this, he remained oblivious, gazing off into the distance while his thoughts, which just so happened to be about the Lady Merileth, or, more specifically, what Lady Mirileth had said just before he had entered Arwen's play room, led him into what seemed to be some sort of shocked stupor.

It had just finally occurred to him that Lady Merileth had told his sons that she was their _mother_, of all things, and, the thought process that followed this, was slowly leading Lord Elrond to the false conclusion that the Lady Mirileth must be insane. For how else could she possibly think that she was his sons' mother? It also would explain his sons' odd behavior towards the Lady Mirileth as well as all of her strange quirks.

So, Lord Elrond, truly believing that poor Lady Merileth was completely out of her mind, began to prepare his plan of action. Obviously he would had to assure his sons that the Lady Merileth was not their mother and then he would have to deal with the Lady Merileth herself, as she could not be allowed to simply go about claiming that she was the mother of two young lords of Rivendell; Eru knew what trouble that would cause, but how should he go about doing this?

* * *

Dinner finally concluded, and the musicians entered the hall; starting up a lively tune. Many got up and danced while others hovered around the desert and beverage tables and chatted. Meanwhile, Elrond set about tracking down his sons. He eventually found them hidden in a corner, deep in discussion.

"Elladan, Elrohir," Elrond greeted.

The twins looked startled, "Oh, err, good evening Ada," Elladan replied, "We were just-,"

"-Discussing Lady Merileth," Elrond finished for Elladan.

"… yes we were," admitted Elrohir, now looking rather wary of his father.

"Well, it would happen that I am here for the same purpose," Elrond turned and began to examine a tapestry, "It would seem that there has been a slight… misunderstanding between you and the Lady Merileth."

Elladan and Elrohir glanced at each other, "Erm, Ada we're not exactly sure how to tell you this, but-,"

Elrond cut Elladan off, "Ah, no need to tell me; I already know. You have been placed under the impression that the Lady Merileth is, well… your mother."

Elladan and Elrohir gaped at him. Mistaking this for amazement at his deducing skills, and not knowing that it was really in horror, Elrond continued, "So I have come to inform you that this is a entirely false claim, and that Celebrian is the only woman I have ever-,"

Elrohir made a strange choking noise, cutting Elrond off, "Ah, right, err, I don't suppose you really need to know that… anyways, the point is, the Lady Merileth is undoubtedly insane and I will soon deal with that. Good evening."

Elrond turned and left, leaving two elves staring at each other in horror.

"Sweet Valar, what have we done?" asked Elrohir in a hoarse whisper.

"What have _we _done? Might I remind you that this was entirely your idea?" replied Elladan indignantly.

"Whatever! It hardly matters, what does is that our father is soon going to lock Legolas in the healing ward forever! Oh, what are we going to do?!" moaned Elrohir.

Elladan paused for a moment, thinking, "If we can get to Legolas first, then we can help him escape, he can get changed, and 'Lady Merileth' can disappear forever!"

"All right," agreed Elrohir, looking around, "Where is he… she… Ai! I don't know anymore!"

"He," corrected Elladan firmly, "is right over there."

"Where?"

"There!"

"Oh, _there_… What is Glorfindel doing?"

"… He seems to be trying to flirt with Legolas."

"Oh, orc's breath!"

"Right, let's go save him."

The twins started to make their way across the room to where Glorfindel had cornered an extremely traumatized and horrified looking Legolas… Unfortunately, someone else was going to get there first.

Elrond coughed rather loudly, interrupting Glorfindel who had been trying to convince Lady Merilith to join him for a dance.

"Ah, Lord Elrond!" greeted Glorfindel turning swiftly to face him, "How can I help you?"

"I need to borrow the Lady Merileth for a moment."

"Of course!" Glorfindel turned back towards Lady Merileth, "Well, it seems that you must leave, but fret not! For upon your return I will still be here," he gave her another roguish wink.

Lady Merileth sputtered and quickly dodged around Glorfindel to accept the arm that Elrond had offered to escort her.

Nearby, Elladan and Elrohir groaned as they watched their father escort Legolas away from Glorfindel, who, strangely enough, had doubled over in silent laughter as soon as Elrond's and Legolas's backs were turned.

"Now what are we going to do?" Elrohir moaned.

Elladan was stumped, "I have no idea."

Meanwhile…

Elrond escorted Legolas out of the Hall of Fire, up some stairs, down a hallway, and to his study. Closing the door behind them after they entered, Elrond then offered Lady Merileth a seat.

"I'm not sure as to how to breach this topic with you," started Elrond, nervously, "So forgive me, but I will be blunt. It has recently come to my attention that you… err, well, you seem to think that you are my sons' mother."

Lady Mirileth stared at Elrond blankly for a moment before a look of such horror appeared on her face that Elrond spun around to see what she could possibly be looking at. Using this to his advantage, Legolas sprinted to the study door and, flinging it open so it hit the wall with a bang, fled down the hallway; away from the absurd situation he had been forced into.

Spinning around at the noise, Elrond stared at Lady Merileth's retreating back in dismay. The girl was obviously entirely unstable, who knew what damage she could do to herself or someone else? And with that thought, Elrond gave chase, running after Merileth who had hooked her skirts up around her knees in a most unladylike manner.

Legolas was panicking. How had this happened? How did he manage to get into a situation where he ended up running away from _Lord Elrond_ while wearing a _dress_?

"Lady Merileth!" Elrond called out from behind him, "Slow down! You're going to-,"

Too late. Legolas sped around a corner only to find out that there was no longer any floor beneath his feet. He fell down the set of stairs rather painfully and crashed through the doors opposite. How bad could his luck get? A lot worse it would seem.

Legolas sat up and looked around him in a daze. He seemed to be surrounded by people. Finally reorienting himself, Legolas was horrified to find himself sitting in the entrance of the Hall of Fire.

All around him elves were letting out appalled gasps and one said, 'Prince Legolas?" in a tone of disbelief. It was fairly unbelievable; Prince Legolas of Mirkwood sitting on the floor in a torn dress after falling down a set of stairs, but, after his hair had come undone and his chest was revealed through a tear in the bodice of his dress, it was obvious to all who 'Lady Merileth' really was.

Then, quite unexpectedly, someone laughed. Suddenly, the hall was filled with snickers and giggles. It seemed as though everyone might laugh this whole strange incident off, but King Thranduil was not so intent on having this embarrassing occurrence set aside so lightly.

"What, in the name of Eru, is going on here?!" he roared.

Abruptly, all the laughter stopped and Legolas cowered; trying to make himself as small as possible.

'Err, Adar, I can explain…" Legolas started feebly, trying to think of how to describe all that had occurred, "Erm…"

"It was our fault!" Elrohir stepped forward dragging Elladan with him.

The King of Mirkwood turned his glare upon the sons of Elrond, causing Elrohir to gulp and Elladan to shove the other twin in front of him.

"Really," said Thranduil in a deadly, soft voice, "Then you should be able to explain?"

"ArwenwantedNanaandshewas-," Elrohir started.

"Slow down," Thranduil commanded.

Elrohir took a deep breath and started over, "Arwen wanted Celebrian, but she was at the meeting, so we asked Legolas to step in as a substitute mother. And then Elrond came to get us for dinner, but didn't recognize Legolas and ended up asking him to come to dinner, and then one thing led to another…," he trailed off. The hall was completely silent as everyone waited for Thranduil's reaction.

"I see," Thranduil said evenly before he turned back towards his son. Legolas could have sworn that he saw his father's lips twitch at the sight of him, "Well, Legolas, I have to say… you make quite a convincing girl."

Legolas went tomato red, the tension in the room finally broke, and everyone dissolved into hysterical laughter at the sight of the embarrassed Prince. Later, many were convinced that they had even seen Erestor laughing.

* * *

When the festivities ended and everyone staggered back to their homes (all had been feeling rather merry after the bizarre occurrence and there had been an overabundance of wine set out…), Legolas, Elrohir, and Elladan were told to come to Lord Elrond's study to explain their actions in full.

There, they described the whole tale from beginning 'til end in the presence of Lord Elrond and King Thranduil. By the end of it, both fathers were having trouble keeping their expressions severe.

"So you lied to me," began Elrond, raising an eyebrow.

The twins gulped and Elladan asked meekly, "You won't tell Naneth will you?"

Elrond looked amused, "It is up to me and Thranduil to decide the consequences of this… incident."

"Indeed," Thranduil agreed, "It would seem that we have much to consider. After all, the crown prince of Mirkwood parading about as a _girl _is hardly a trivial matter."

"But you are dismissed while we consider it," added Elrond.

The three boys got up; looking rather subdued, and made there way to the study's door. Opening it, they found Glorfindel on the other side.

"Ah, Legolas! I was wondering; would you still care for a dance?" asked Glorfindel with a wink towards the prince.

Legolas let out a horrified shriek and sprinted past the balrog slayer; fleeing the study. Elladan and Elrohir took off after him and Glorfindel let out a booming laugh. Entering the study, he tossed himself languidly onto a chair and asked, "So, have you decided on their punishment yet? I hope it's nothing too harsh, the whole occurrence was rather amusing."

Elrond shook his head, "We have decided on nothing yet, but rest assured that we will judge fairly."

Thranduil, however, was glaring resolutely at Elrond's seneschal, "And why should we tell you anything?! You have proved yourself to be an irresponsible, flirting… idiot! Your behavior towards my son, despite being in the guise of Lady Merileth, was entirely inappropriate!"

Glorfindel regarded Thranduil's furious demeanor for a moment before throwing his head back and roaring in laughter until tears fell from his eyes. Recovering himself, he answered the king, "My dear Thranduil, do you really think Legolas's disguise had me fooled? It would take more then a change of appearance for me not to recognize _that_ particular troublesome elfling. His constant insistence to join Elladan and Elrohir in devising ploys to both amuse me and annoy me, has made certain of it. As I said before, the whole occurrence was rather entertaining."

And elsewhere in the Last Homely House, the Rivendell Lady, whom had sat beside 'Lady Merileth' in the Hall of Fire, was trying to decide how to go about confronting Legolas and asking for her dress back …

The End

Elvish Language Translations: 

Elleth- a female elf

Ellon- a male elf

Nana/Naneth- Mom/Mother

Ada/Adar- Dad/Father

Gi fuion! Ego, mibo orch!- roughly translates to 'I am disgusted with you! Go kiss an orc!'

Tithen min- little one

Valar- could roughly be described as the elvish gods

Eru- the elvish equivalent of God

Mandos- one of the Valar

A/N- So Glorfindel finally gets his revenge on Legolas for constantly pranking him. I hope you enjoyed! Please review.


End file.
